Rain Brings Good
by Elliada
Summary: Un jour d'averse, Hinata tombe sur Komaeda, sans imaginer que celui-ci va gracieusement l'inviter chez lui. Finalement, il est peut être plus sympa qu'il en a l'air, le garçon un peu bizarre aux cheveux blancs. AU NO DESPAIR.


Hey ! Me revoici avec un OS Komahina que j'ai mis 70 ans à écrire lol, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop cucu.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus à part bonne lecture hehe !

Et merci beaucoup à _Aeliheart974_ pour la relecture et l'avis :)

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers de Danganronpa ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire est mienne.**_

* * *

Hinata commença à retirer son manteau alors qu'il mettait les pieds dans l'appartement de Komaeda.

Après qu'ils se soient tous les deux croisés par hasard dans la rue, complètement trempés, celui-ci l'avait invité à rester un peu chez lui le temps que l'énorme averse qui se déchaînait dehors se calme.

Pour être honnête, Hinata n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser. La perspective d'être seul avec Komaeda ne l'avait pas spécialement enjoué, mais sur le moment il était bien trop agacé et fatigué, et cet élan de générosité l'avait convaincu d'accepter.

Il s'abaissa pour retirer également ses chaussures lorsque Komaeda vint se placer devant lui.

– Hinata-kun, donne moi ton manteau, je vais le ranger dans l'armoire. dit-il en souriant.

Celui-ci s'exécuta en lui tendant son duffle coat noir.

– Encore désolé, souffla Hinata en posant ses baskets à coté des éternelles chaussures brunes à fermetures de Komaeda. j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

– Pas du tout, ne t'excuse pas voyons. Et puis, je vis seul de tout manière. J'espère seulement que ça ne te dérange pas toi, de venir chez quelqu'un comme moi.

Hinata résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux, et secoua négativement la tête à la place.

Même si Komaeda avait la mauvaise manie de se rabaisser constamment lui même, de dire des trucs totalement bizarres parfois, et même d'agir étrangement de temps en temps, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion à son égard. Il le voyais comme une bonne personne, et même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir l'air un peu flippant, sa gentillesse prenait toujours le dessus. Sans lui, il serait encore dehors en ce moment, à attendre le bus pendant un quart d'heure interminable sous une pluie intense.

– Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Komaeda. Je suis plus que reconnaissant d'être ici tu sais, alors met tes « quelqu'un comme moi » et autre idioties du genre au placard veux-tu. dit Hinata alors qu'il lui fit un petit sourire.

Komaeda resta muet une paire de seconde, étonné, avant de sourire à son tour. Heureux de ce que le brun venait de dire.

– Haha., tu es tellement gentil Hinata-kun.

– Oui, oui, bon... Hinata se racla la gorge, un peu gêné. Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ?

Il parcourut un peu timidement le salon, en observant la pièce autour de lui, sans pour autant avoir l'air de prendre trop ses aises.

Étagères blanches avec des pilles de livres dessus. Canapé gris tout à fait banal, avec un gros coussin portant un motif de trèfle à quatre feuilles. Petit écran plat, tasse de café crème encore à moitié pleine. Oui, c'était bien l'appartement de Komaeda.

– Oh, je suis désolé Hinata-kun, je n'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit très intéressant à te proposer. Mais, j'ai un scrabble si tu veux, ça pourrait être amusant !

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Hum, ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Faisons-ça !

* * *

Hinata jurais intérieurement alors qu'il regardait avec désespoir ses lettres sur son chevalet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un « A », un « N », un « W » et un « P ». Comment était-il censé former un mot avec ça ? Sérieusement...

Le plateau de jeu était déjà bien remplit de mots en tout genre, et malgré le peu de place qu'il restait, Komaeda ne semblait avoir aucun mal à placer ses lettres à lui, concentré avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il forma son dernier mot, qui ne fut d'autre que « Fleur », et regarda avec satisfaction ses points et son chevalet vide.

– Eh bien, je crois que j'ai gagné. J'ai vraiment de la chance, haha. déclara-t-il alors qu'il se mit à rire doucement. Mais tu as bien joué, Hinata-kun, tu es un bon adversaire.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, malgré sa défaite.

– Merci, je suppose. Mais tu es un sacré bon joueur aussi, Komaeda. Je n'aurais pas cru. C'est assez impressionnant.

Komaeda manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

– I-Impressionnant ? Voyons, Hinata-kun, je n'ai gagner qu'une petite partie de scrabble, il n'y a rien d'impressionnant là dedans, tu me flattes !

– Euh, si tu le dis... Mais d'ailleurs, il est quel heure ? répondit, puis demanda tout à coup Hinata, en scrutant le mur à la recherche d'une horloge.

Komaeda souleva la manche de son pull, puis lut l'heure sur sa montre, lorsqu'un puissant coup de tonnerre les surprirent tout les deux en même temps. Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un second retenti, puis un troisième.

Tous deux se hâtèrent vers la fenêtre du salon et poussèrent les rideaux afin de voir dehors. Ils retinrent difficilement une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'ils réalisèrent le déluge qui se produisait. La pluie tombait avec un telle violence que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait briser les fenêtres, et les rafales de vent qui l'accompagnait n'épargnait rien sur leur passages, secouant les arbres les plus proches avec une facilité effroyable.

Hinata déglutit bruyamment en pensant qu'il allait devoir remettre le nez dehors, et un frisson désagréable le parcouru. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, en se demandant comment il allait faire, il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

– Hinata-kun.

Komaeda lui offrit un sourire rassurant et continua :

– J'imagine que tu préférerais sûrement éviter cette possibilité, mais si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit ici. Vu le temps, ce serait plus sûr d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

Il avait presque chuchoté la dernière partie de sa phrase, et cela envoya une petit décharge électrique dans le cœur d'Hinata, qui se demanda sérieusement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais plus important, Komaeda venait de lui proposer de rester chez lui. Or l'autre garçon hésitait sérieusement entre accepter et refuser. Mais ce ne serait pas abuser un peu trop de son hospitalité ?

– Komaeda... C'est très gentil, vraiment même. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Et puis j'ai pris un parapluie de tout manière, ça ira, je ne vais quand même pas m'envoler tu sa–

– Si, tu pourrais t'envoler. Bien pire même. Imagine si un arbre te tombais dessus, ou si tu étais frappé par la foudre... le coupa Komaeda en se tournant vers lui, avec un regard reflétant une réelle inquiétude.

Il se rapprocha un peu vers lui.

– Hinata... Reste, s'il te plaît.

Hinata avait l'impression que son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, n'y à quel point il pouvait être ridicule, mais... La façon dont Komaeda le regardait, cette inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux, mais cet éclat de détermination qui brillait à travers. La façon dont il semblait si proche de lui, Hinata pouvait voir les détails de ses grands cils et ses lèvres claires avec aisance. Tout cela l'avait captivé pendant une poignée de seconde, si bien qu'il eu du mal à revenir sur terre.

– D-D'accord, d'accord, très bien, je vais rester. balbutia-t-il en tournant rapidement la tête sur le coté, fronçant les sourcils.

Suite à cette réponse, la mine préoccupée de Komaeda laissa sa place à une bien plus soulagée.

– Merci, tu m'en vois rassuré !

Hinata marmonna un bref « ouais » en fixant la fenêtre, à qui il portait soudainement un grand intérêt. Il avait envie de se gifler pour réagir ainsi. Ses joues lui paraissait brûlantes et ses mains étaient devenues légèrement moites.

Il tenta d'ignorer tout cela et se reprit alors que Komaeda lui proposait d'aller prendre une douche.

* * *

C'est avec les cheveux encore humides et des vêtements propres qu'Hinata sortit tout frais de la salle de bain.

Komaeda avait eu -encore- la gentillesse de lui prêter quelques uns de ses vêtements tandis qu'il lavait les siens, et Hinata ne pouvait nier que la douche qu'il venait de prendre lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Une odeur de noix de coco et de fleur se répandait doucement dans l'air alors que le brun pénétrait dans la chambre de Komaeda. Celui-ci s'étant assis tranquillement sur son lit, concentré sur la lecture de ce qui semblait être un bon vieux polar à la française.

Il leva quelque peu les yeux de son livre et ne pu retenir un sourire face à la vue d'un Hinata légèrement gêné dans un de ses vieux pyjama.

– Merci pour les vêtements, hein... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

– Oh, voyons, pas du tout Hinata-kun ! Et puis, il te vont bien mieux à toi qu'à moi. plaisanta-t-il.

Hinata avait eu, le temps d'une seconde, l'envie d'étouffer Komaeda avec l'oreiller qui se trouvait à ses cotés alors qu'il sentait son visage se mettre à chauffer, mais il choisit d'ignorer sa remarque et vint prendre place à ses cotés. Et puis merde, pourquoi se sentirait-t-il gêné pour ça en premier lieu.

Il se racla la gorge comme pour effacer ces deux dernières minutes.

– Donc, tu lis quoi ?

– Oh, ça s'appelle « une nuit ténébreuse ». Ça raconte l'histoire d'un homme retrouvé mort près d'une rivière un soir d'hiver, et à qui va être associé une série de meurtres. C'est un bouquin vraiment intéressant, et très prenant. Dommage que je l'ai bientôt fini.

Hinata esquissa un rictus amusé face à l'engouement de Komaeda, et se pencha un peu vers lui pour entrevoir l'intérieur du livre. Son épaule vint se coller contre celle de l'autre alors qu'il tentait de lire un passage de l'histoire. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarquer cette proximité. Ils restèrent ainsi au moins 5 bonnes minutes, Komaeda tournant les pages au fur et à mesure qu'Hinata lisait avec lui, bien que celui-ci ne comprenait pas forcément tout ce qui était dit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un puissant coup de tonnerre retenti de nouveau qu'ils sursautèrent presque en même temps.

Hinata se décala quelque peu brusquement, par surprise, en manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur, puis reprit aussitôt sa posture d'avant comme si de rien n'était. Il venait de faire un bond qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de très viril. Et il avait envie de se terrer sous la couette tant il se sentait idiot.

Komaeda, qui avait tout vu de la scène, se retint de rire alors qu'il croisa les yeux olives d'Hinata qui se mirent à le fixer avec un mélange d'agacement et de gêne.

Hinata quant à lui, n'aurait sans doute pas hésiter à lui dire le fond de sa pensé s'il n'avait pas sentit une main douce et chaude se poser le long de sa joue, accompagné d'un regard d'une douceur dont il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux de Komaeda.

Pas qu'il l'en considérait incapable, mais il n'aurait plutôt jamais pensé en être le récepteur.

Komaeda était juste en train de le dévorer littéralement des yeux.

Hinata se perdit le temps d'une seconde dans ceux-ci, d'une couleur vert océan qui le fit divaguer. Ils ne semblaient refléter que de la joie pendant cet instant. C'était... Hypnotisant.

Il ne s'étonna même pas de ne ne pas avoir l'envie de se dégager.

Il se dit aussi, qu'il aimait vraiment ces yeux. Même s'ils pouvaient parfois le fixer étrangement, et qu'il appartenaient à Komada, Hinata les aimait bien.

Puis le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté repris soudainement son cours, la douceur et la chaleur du moment s'évaporèrent dès que la main de Komaeda disparue. Son regard l'évita, tandis qu'il s'excusa maladroitement en allant reposer son livre avec précipitation dans un de ses tiroirs. Visiblement déstabilisé par ses propres actions.

Après ça, Hinata décida de ne faire aucun commentaire. Non seulement parce qu'il était assez gêné, mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Ils se couchèrent en silence, tous les deux l'un à coté de l'autre, partageant le même lit le temps d'une nuit. Hinata s'était collé au mur, Komaeda de l'autre coté.

Komaeda éteignit la lumière, et bientôt, seule la lueur de la nuit et le son de la pluie dehors ne remplirent la pièce.

Hinata se laissa porter par le bruit apaisant des gouttes d'eau qui glissent contre les carreaux d'une fenêtre, aussi bruyantes soient-elles.

Bientôt tout son corps se détendit, et il se mit doucement à fermer les yeux en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la douceur du lit et à l'odeur agréable de lessive sur l'oreiller. Il se sentait partir pour le pays des rêves, lorsque la voix de Komaeda le fit rouvrir les péniblement les yeux.

– Hinata-kun... chuchota le plus silencieusement possible celui-ci, dans l'espoir de ne pas trop agacer le brun qui s'endormait.

Hinata se frotta faiblement le visage et souffla un « hum » d'une voix molle, signe qu'il l'écoutait et l'encourageait à poursuivre.

– Dis, tu... tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête par réflexe, puis se retourna pour croiser le regard préoccupé de Komaeda,

– Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, idiot.

Il sourit. Les yeux de Komaeda ne le quittèrent pas et les siens non plus.

Hinata se racla la gorge en remontant un peu la couette.

– Hey, tu sais... Pour être honnête, je me rend compte que j'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de te connaître. Je te trouvais, comment dire... Un peu bizarre, non, carrément bizarre. Tu rigolais tout seul parfois, et tout... Et j'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'inviterais chez toi, me prêterais des vêtements, ou même que tu serais aussi... Gentil. Mais tu m'a prouvé tout le contraire et...je me sens un peu con, maintenant. Alors je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir mal jugé, parce qu'en fait t'es plutôt sympa comme gars, Nagito.

Après avoir sortit tout ça, Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer à nouveau. Bon sang, non...

Alors qu'il avait l'incontrôlable envie de se fourrer sous la couette et de se retourner, il se força de regarder silencieusement le plafond à l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

Qui ne semblait pas venir.

Hinata se demande d'abord la raison de ce silence, puis reporta son regard sur Komaeda, décidé à briser le blanc qui s'était installé, lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci rougissait. On voyait difficilement dans la pénombre de la chambre, mais il était sur de voir de la couleur sur les joues de l'autre, et le fait qu'il ne soutienne pas son regard ne faisait que renforcer cette idée.

Hinata s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque Komaeda remonta d'un coup les yeux vers lui. Il semblait être... en plein conflit intérieur ? ses yeux zigzaguaient bizarrement entre ses lèvres et lui. Et il finit par se mordre assez violemment la lèvre.

– Euh, Komaeda ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre–

Hinata eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de l'autre s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Brusquement, rapidement, sans douceur.

C'était vachement bizarre comme situation, surtout lorsqu'on sentait son propre souffle se mélanger à celui de l'autre, ou la proximité des visages de chacun. Hinata aurait pu se reculer d'un coup, s'essuyer avec dégoût la lèvre et traiter Komaeda de tous les noms, mais il n'en fit rien.

À la place, il attendait, sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais Komaeda ne bougea pas. Il semblait comme pétrifié, et c'est à peine si l'on pouvait qualifier ce qu'il se passait d'un baiser. Peur ou nervosité, le brun ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre, mais il savait une chose : il n'avait pas envie qu'ils restent là comme deux statues, la bouche l'une contre l'autre.

Au fond, Hinata s'en foutait un peu de savoir s'il embrassait un garçon ou non, il savait juste qu'il aimait se perdre dans le regard de Komaeda, que c'était le seul à le faire rougir comme il le faisait, et à le faire ressentir des papillons dans le ventre. C'est tout, le reste importait peu.

Alors c'est lui qui prit l'initiative du baiser, et il commença doucement à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de Komaeda. Au contact, celui-ci sembla sortir de sa léthargie, et après quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, il ferma les yeux, suivit d'Hinata. Leur bouches se scellèrent un peu plus, Komaeda pris doucement le visage d'Hinata entre ses mains, caressant une de ses joues du pouce.

Ils se séparèrent, un peu haletant, les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Hinata passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs désordonnées de Komaeda en riant, celui-ci sourit avec bonheur et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Finalement, la pluie c'est pas si mal, se dit Hinata en ricanant.

* * *

Et voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

À bientôt !


End file.
